Shor Blakelin
|image = |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |Hair Color = Black/brown |Eye Color = Green |Birthday = February 26, 1996 |Height = 6'2 |Weight = |Address = |Occupation(s) = Guitarist, singer |Aliases = |Family = Lindsey Blakelin (sister) Jalin Blakelin (mother) David Blakelin (father) |Friends =Chelsea Bruner (old friend) Tony Olson (REAL close friend) McKenna and Jenna Jasen |Relationships = Tyler Bennett (boyfriend C;) |Pets(s) = |Enemies = Logan Temer (frenemy) |Interests = Playing guitar, singing, guys |Education = Hollywood Arts High School |Talent = Acting, guitar playing, singing |Weaknesses = Hot teachers, celery, grapes |First appearance = Utah |Last appearance = Wherever it is, I won't be here to tell you |Portrayer = }} Hey I'm Shor Blakelin. My real name isn't Shor, it's Shoriff. Just tryin to make new friends here. OCC: PROFILE TO BE UPDATED SOON Appearance Hair Colour: Black/brown...i may go blonde Eye Colour: Green Trademark: Shy at first, fun, fast I like to wear shorts a lot. Family Lindsey Blakelin My sister is awesome! She's at college now :( but she rocks, you'd love her Jalin Blakelin I love my mom. She's an awesome mom. :) David Blakelin My dad is pretty cool. "What have I taught you?" he says. "What did you teach me?" I say. History I have a big history. Some things you should know, some you shouldn't. I've been kicked out of two schools. But I'm not a bad teen, only a naughty one who wants what I want when you least expect it. Personality I'm pretty fun to be around! What else can I say? I try to make life enjoyable. Even though it can be...annoying. But uh yeah. I'm gay, if that makes you feel any better about me...or worse. I will laugh at stuff when it's not funny. Only because I'm making it funny in my mind. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre is pretty cool. He's nice and super talented. We should start a band. Beck Oliver I haven't met him yet but I've heard things. Cat Valentine I love you girl but you gotta stop laughing. Jade West Well Jade is...Jade. First impression? She smells like metal and probably spends too much time playing with scissors. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is cute, if I could get him to we'd totally make out ;) Tori Vega I love Tori! She's, yeah she's great. Trina Vega This girl is like my BFF! Yeah the Vegas are sooo no drama girls. Kinda. Other People Still making friends here. If I ever say one word to you, I'll probably add you. That makes us BFFs xD Paige Everdeen Paige is a really awesome girl. She's probably one of my closest friends right now. She's really awesome! And totally cool! But, now she's gone. :'( RIP Paige. Tyler Bennett Tyler is my boyfriend. He's a sophomore in college. He's so sweet and romantic and cute and hot and really smart and friendly and fun and just, fantastic. I never could have asked for anything better. We have a long distance relationship but it works. It works very well. Adam I just met Adam. He's pretty cool. Won't say too much here. Old Friends Chelsea Bruner She's a friend from my old school. She's hilarious. Tony Olson Tony was soo sweet. McKenna and Jenna Jasen An awesome pair of twins! I wish they went here! Logan Temer Logan was never that bad. Actually he was kinda good. Looking? Yeah. No. Friends? Enemies? Ok. Trivia *I play guitar, love it *I don't have a good history with hot teachers *I'm gay *I tend to either really like or strongly dislike my enemies *I named my guitar Ocean, so we're like, Shor and Ocean *Straight guys are so fun *I'm dating a college babe. ;) ShorBlakelin.jpg Shor5.JPG Shor3.jpg Shor4.jpg Shorpic.jpg ShorB.JPG Bye!.gif Shor2.jpg tumblr_lxmcpksslZ1r5ruse.gif Shorandcat.JPG ShornPaige.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shor Blakelin Category:1996 Births Category:Junior